Romance of the Three Kingdoms Episode 40(2010)
Related Scene *While both Jiang Gan and Zhou Yu sleep together in Commander's room, Jiang Gan secretly sneaking on Commander's desk. He look for any information about the orders of scroll. Suddenly, he found an important clue about the scroll and quietly steal one of it, then he head back to the bed. In the next morning, Jiang Gan hesitate return to the ship. Xiao Qiao inform Jiang Gan not to hurry but to gave Zhou Yu a few words before leave, Jiang Gan advise Xiao Qiao not to awake him from sleep. Xiao Qiao later offer him a transport in Wu's ship and a two soldiers, Jiang Gan refuse, he'll use his boat instead to be safe journey. *Since after the return of Jiang Gan to inform Cao Cao about his meeting, he was failed to persuade, but he found an important message. The message was about the stollen scroll, it written that Cai Mao and Zhang Yun co-operate with the Wu forces and delay a time for their trainning complete and the result to recruit and against the Wei forces to bring peace. After Cao Cao findout about the scroll, he decide to execute them and replace Wei's officer to incharge of the boat trainning and guide the army. *After the death of Cai Mao, Cao Pi held the funeral where the Cai brothers were actually was. Cao Pi tells them not to blame his father for the cause of Cai Mao's death, but to blame Zhou Yu for set the trap. Cao Pi offer them a rank and serve the Wei army, the Cai brothers accept the offer. *The news of Cai Mao and Zhang Yun's death brings a good news to Zhou Yu. During the briefing between Zhou Yu, Zhuge Liang, Lu Su, and the rest of the Wu officers, Zhou Yu hears Zhuge Liang's suggestions about their next plan to attack the Wei's battleship. Zhuge Liang answered to command the Archer unit mobilized the attack. Zhou Yu agrees with his plan, but he needs a supply of 100,000 arrows from Zhuge Liang in 10 days. Zhuge Liang change his mind that's he'll make it in just 3 days, Zhou Yu was serious about his suggestions and Zhuge Liang might be executed if he fails to do so. Zhuge Liang told Lu Su to lend 20 battleships and sailors in the next morning without letting Zhou Yu knows about his notice. *In the early morning, the river was filled with fogs and mist. Zhuge Liang and Lu Su was held inside the battleship, and every battleship covered with wooden, boards and protected. Lu Su was panic he though that Zhuge Liang was in the middle of war, Zhuge Liang prepares the tea and tells Lu Su not to be worried but just to take a ride. When the whole battleship approaces in the far distance from the wei's battleship, Zhuge Liang commands the whole sailor to throw the anchor and stay calm for not to make any move. Wei's archer unit release the arrows and keep aimming on the battleship almost about an hour until the arrow was collected. After that, Zhuge Liang commands to the whole sailor to retreat. *Since the Wu's battleship arrived to where Zhuge Liang lent, as the result of Zhuge Liang already promised to provides 100,000 arrows, plus over 20,000 arrows as an extra. Since Lu Su came to discuss about Zhuge Liang's amazing plan, Zhou Yu is envy of Zhuge Liang and says that Zhuge Liang was the Masters of Brilliant Strategist. Lu Su believes that Zhuge Liang wasn't intend to betray the Wu forces and advised Zhou Yu to be alliance with the Shu and not to against each others. *Meanwhile in Zhuge Liang's main base, Zhou Yu and his fellow officers arrived to held meeting with Zhuge Liang. Zhou Yu bow to Zhuge Liang's success. Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang's relationship is binds, they discuss the next plans and stategy to against the Wei's battleship. *Both Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu also has the same predictions that wrote in their thought, their tactics to against the Wei army was the signs of "Fire"(火). Category:ROTK series(2010) Category:Disc 10